New Path
by kira66
Summary: Unwanted by his only living family Harry is left on someones doorstep for the second time. But this time Fate has decided to rewrite the boys story so that he gets his happy ending.
1. Chapter 1

Harry James Potter entered this world just like every other child; naked and crying. But that is where his similarities to other children ended. He was born to two adoring parents that loved him more than life itself and a slew of honorary Uncles; one of which happened to also be his Godfather. Always a quiet baby his days and nights were filled with laughed and peace. But unlike most fairy tales this one does _not_ end happily ever after.

* * *

October 31st was a date that would always be remembered in the wizarding world. It was the day that Lily and James Potter had died and their fifteen month old baby had defeated one of the most vicious wizards known to wizarding kind. Not only did little Harry defeat him he also survived what no other wizard could claim; the killing curse. This day was also the day that little Harry's perfect life shattered into a tiny little pieces. Gone were the days of laugher and joy and in their place misery and loneliness.

With both his parents gone and his Godfather incarcerated for their deaths there was no one left to take the toddler except for Lily's very plain sister and her rather brutish brother-in-law. Not having been given a choice in the matter they resented the boy with every fiber of their being. Vernon because it was another, unwanted, mouth to feed. Petunia because she hated her abnormal freak of a sister. And Dudley because he was suppose to be the center of attention. So for three months the savior of the wizarding world suffered at the hands of his relatives.

It was well into January when the Dursley's had had enough. The boys cries, so different from Dudley's, were drawing the attention of the neighbors and they were asking all kinds of unwanted questions. So late one night it was decided that they would leave the boy on someone else's door step and simply move. So in the inky blackness of a chilly winter night, with the car all packed and the house listed, Vernon took the sleeping boy, cold medicine did the trick, and placed him on the doorstep of number eleven; the family had only recently moved to the neighborhood and kept to themselves or so it was said. Without so much as a glance back the Dursley family disappeared from England never to be seen or heard from again. And on that night little Harry's life changed once again but this time for the better.

* * *

It was early in the morning, dawn had yet to bath the horizon in light, when Esme Cullen heard a sound. Her husband and children were still out hunting, she, herself, had just returned the previous night, so the house was quiet. Placing her book down she followed the noise, a whimper, to the front door. Pulling it open her hand flew to her mouth as golden eyes took in the sight. A child lay wrapped in a filthy blanket and its sleep was anything but restful. It was whimpering in such a fashion that reminded Esme of a wounded animal. Gently she picked it up and carried it inside out of the elements. Who would leave a child on a strangers doorstep when temperatures outside were near freezing? Carefully she laid the filthy bundle down on the expensive couch and unwrapped it. If the smell was anything to do by it hadn't been changed or bathed in quite sometime. So calling upon her memories from when she was human she unbuttoned the too small dirty pajamas and pulled them off. The baby's diaper was horrible and a growl escaped her throat. If she ever found out who had done such a thing to something so innocent she'd make them pay. Another whimper refocused her on her task. "I am sorry little one." She whispered as she pulled the diaper off and discarded it in a nearby waste can. Since there was no diapers, or nappies, in the house she had to fashion one out of a soft towel and some safety pins. Once that was completed she carried the baby, a boy as it turned out, to the master bathroom where she cleaned him right and proper in the marble sink. After the smell had dissipated and the water ran clear she dried him and wrapped the make-shift diaper around him. Then she carried him back to the living room where she laid him on the couch and piled pillows around him so he wouldn't roll off. With a frown she eyed the pajamas. Under the filth and grime she could make out little golden balls with wings and written on the collar in a hurried hand was a single name; Harry. "So your name is Harry?" She questioned the still sleeping baby. "What happened to you Harry that left you in such a state?" And people thought of Vampires as monsters? Was it not a monster, a human one, that did this to a defenseless child?

Of course little Harry had no idea what was going on around him. The cold medicine that his Uncle had forced down his throat saw to that. But his dreams were anything but pleasant and he couldn't seem to escape them.

Esme sat down beside the nest of pillows and brushed back a strand of black hair from Harry's forehead. The ragged, red, weeping, wound on his forehead gave her pause. It was warm to the touch and more than likely infected. She'd have to have Carlisle look at it when he got home. Because if left untreated it would surely scar and the thought of anything scarring this perfect little boy made her more angry. Picking up her discarded book she returned to reading. Unknown to her fate was already weaving a new path for the little boy one that included the Cullens for many many years to come.


	2. Chapter 2

When the Cullens returned from hunting the household went into a flurry of activity. Esme explained what had happened and Carlisle used his influence and connections in the area to quietly bring the matter to the polices attention. And while discreet inquires about missing children went out nothing came back. So upon Esme's insistence they became temporary legal guardians of little Harry and when the right amount of time passed petitioned the court for adoption; it was granted swiftly. So just six months after landing on a doorstep for the second time Harold Carlisle Cullen, affectionately called Harry, had a family. A family that not only loved but also adored their newest son and brother.

* * *

Five year old Harry giggled as he raced through the house at breakneck speed. He knew the layout by heart so the chances of him actually hurting himself were rather slim and didn't cause his parents any concern. "Can't catch me!" He chanted as he skidded through the kitchen and into the living room with his sister, Rosalie, following more sedately behind him. With a burst of speed he dived onto the couch and subsequently his mothers lap where he wrapped in a loving embrace. "I win!"

Rosalie shook her head and reached down plucking the boy from their mothers embrace. "You, little snake, cheated." She informed him before attacking his belly with her hand making him laugh.

Carlisle who was seated on the other side of the couch lowered his paper and raised an eyebrow. "Is this true Harold?" He questioned his youngest.

Harry struggled to catch his breath and finally managed when his sister stopped tickling him. He took a moment to bask in the feeling of acceptance and family before answering his father. "Yes papa." He buried his face in Rosalie's neck. Harold instead of Harry was only used when he was being chided.

"And what have you been told about cheating?" Carlisle asked.

"That cheating isn't fair." Harry mumbled as he turned his head to face his father. "But I gotta cheat or Rosie will win!" He protested then pouted. "I wanna be fast too."

Carlisle held out his arms and wrapped them around Harry when he deposited in his lap. "Better to compete honestly and lose then cheat and win." He pointed out.

Harry sighed and nodded. "I know but it's still not fair." He mumbled as he laid his hand on his fathers sweater clad chest. "When are E and Ed coming home?"

Esme smiled as she reached over and ran her hand through his raven locks. "Couple more days little one. You miss your brothers don't you?"

"Little bit." Harry admitted. "I love Rosie and Alice but they're _girls._" He whispered out the corner of his little mouth.

"But I'm a girl." Esme told him with a wide smile.

Harry seemed to think about that for a moment then shook his head. "Nuh-uh! You're not a girl you're my mommy." Child logic at its greatest.

Esme continued to run her hand through his silky hair. "I think I can manage being both without too much trouble." The feeling of being called mommy was indescrible and Harry had been doing it since before the adoption and move to the states.

"Harry's got you two wrapped around his little finger." Rosalie informed them with an eye roll as she sat down in one of the overstuffed chairs adjacent to the couch.

"As it should be." Carlisle said with a small smile. On the day his wife had told him about Harry and the state he was in they had made a vow then and there to give him a proper loving family. And it wasn't without its bumps but they had been doing a pretty good job of it thus far.


	3. Chapter 3

Alice smiled fondly as she watched Harry move through the trees with almost the grace and eloquence of his family. "Be careful." She warned as she saw his grip on a branch faltered for just a second before he compensated, exactly as he had been taught, and continued on his way. It was the just the two of them today so Alice was making the most of it. It was days like this that she enjoyed the most.

"I'm always careful!" Harry called as he carelessly hopped from a lower limb to a higher one. His balance was impeccable and he had a grace about him that most humans only wished for. "When are mother and father going to be home?" He may have wanted to be more like his siblings but in reality he was still just a nine year old boy missing his family regardless of how well Alice was at filling the void. Crouching on the limb he waited for her reply.

"They'll be home in time for our first day of school." Alice knew Harry was anxious about starting at a new school, he was still getting used to the whole moving every couple of years thing, even without having Edward's gift of mind reading.

Harry frowned. "So they won't be home before?" Gnawing on his bottom lip he swung his legs out from under him so that he was sitting firmly on the limb.

Alice sighed and knew that Harry was gearing up for an argument. When the youngest member of the Cullen family didn't like something he was more than vocal about it. "You know what they're doing is important." She reminded him.

"But I don't want another brother!" Harry pouted as he swung his legs back and forth. "Why do they want another kid anyways? Aren't we enough?"

It was moments like this that reminded Alice just how young Harry was. "It's not about us not being enough it's about him needing a family."

Harry huffed. "Well I don't want him in our family and nobody can make me change my mind!" Maybe swinging his legs harder out of anger wasn't such a good idea because in an instant the branch gave way and he fell to the frozen ground below.

Alice was distracted by a vision of their new _brothers_ future that she didn't notice Harry falling until it was too late. "Harry!" She screamed and rushed to the unnaturally still boy. "Nonononononnono! Harry!" Since Carlisle was a Doctor it was only logical that his children would pick up a thing or two so she carefully checked over the unconscious boy. It was clear that his arm was broken and possibly a rib or two but it was the fact that he hadn't woken up, or was unconscious, at all that had her worried. The nearest hospital was an hours drive for them but even with her control she couldn't go there let alone stay for any extended period of time. Quickly she pulled out her phone and dialed Emmetts number. Out of them all Emmett was the closest and his control was slightly better than her own. "Em its Alice Harry's hurt." That's all she needed to say because within five minutes he was pulling into the drive and carrying Harry to the car. All she could do was watch as they drove off. It was the longest day of her _life. _She didn't stop pacing until eight hours later when they returned home.

"I'm fine Em." Harry mumbled tiredly as his big brother hovered around him. "I didn't break my legs just my arm." To prove it he held up his plain white cast that stretched from his elbow down and wrapped around the palm of his hand. He was tired, sore, and cranky.

"Just looking out for you little bro." Emmett said as he pushed open the door for the glaring boy; a glare that he himself had taught him. "Go lay down and I'll fill Ali in on what happened."

Harry wanted to argue but he was in pain so he decided to let it go; just this once. Slowly he trudged to his room and toppled face first onto his bed. He didn't even notice when the light seemed to shut itself off.

"How is he?" Alice demanded once she was sure Harry was in his room.

Emmett crossed his arms over his broad chest. "Broken arm in two places. One bruised rib and one cracked. He woke up before we got to the hospital so they aren't worried about that said something about him having the breath knocked out of him." He paused. "What happened Ali? I thought you were the responsible one?"

Alice bristled and narrowed her eyes. "The tree limb broke and I was….distracted….he was already on the ground."

"A vision?" Emmett asked concerned.

"Harry's not happy about us getting a new brother. Nor is he happy that his parents are spending a large amount of time away. On top of that he's anxious about starting another school. And it just came to me. I didn't go looking for it Em. I don't do that when I'm watching Harry." Alice shook her head. "It wasn't good Em. Jasper isn't used to humans like us. It's only going to get worse for Harry."

Emmett frowned. "Worse? How?" He had only met Jasper once and while he was new at the whole vegetarian thing he seemed decent enough. But if there was a chance he was going to hurt Harry….all bets were off. "Is he going to hurt Harry?"

Alice crossed her own arms over her chest and moved to one of the large picture windows. It was dark outside now and a snow storm had kicked up. "Harry's lived with us long enough to pick up some of our….mannerisms. We don't notice it because we're around him all the time but he's very territorial. He's already made up his mind to dislike Jasper because he's hogging all of Carlisle and Esme's time but as he gets older that dislike will turn into resentment and then hate. It won't be pretty for either of them."

"So what do we do?" Emmett asked.

"Jasper deserves a family just as much as Harry so we'll have to work on changing his mind before its too late." Alice dropped her hands to her side and clenched them into fists.

Emmett was confused. Alice was dancing around something. Something concerning either her or Harry. "Too late?"

Alice locked eyed with Emmett through is reflection in the window. "I had a vision the moment I held Harry all those years ago that I never told anyone about. Just trust me when I say that there will be a point where its too late."

"I do trust you Ali." Emmett gave her a lopsided grin. "I better get back to Rosalie." His grin turned sheepish. "I kinda left her in the woods when you called." He scratched the back of his neck then dug into his jacket pocket and tossed Alice a bottle. "He's suppose to take one of these every eight hours for the pain." With that said he turned and disappeared into the cold, dark, night.

Once Emmett was gone Alice made her way to Harry's room so that she could check on him. With no way of contacting Carlisle and Esme they'd have to find out about this when they got back. With the sigh she leaned against his doorframe and watched him sleep; it was a favorite pastime of hers. "I know how special you really are." She whispered. "And someday you will know as well my Harry." With that she settled in her favorite chair so she could watch over him. Change was coming and it was closer than anyone knew; everyone except her.

* * *

**Authors Note**

****This chapter was so hard for me to write; this being the third draft. I still don't like how it turned out but it conveyed everything I wanted better than the other two so I left it alone.


	4. Chapter 4

"Happy birthday!" Alice enveloped the youngest member of the family in a tight, exuberant, hug as he descended the stairs.

Harry laughed but gladly accepted the hug. "Thanks Ali."

"I can't believe my little boy is eleven already." Esme reached over and ran a hand through his raven locks. "It seems like yesterday I was holding you in my arms singing you to sleep."

"It would have been yesterday if I hadn't stopped you." Carlisle pointed out with a fond little smile.

"Thanks dad." Harry said as he rolled his eyes and blushed at the thought of his mother holding him or singing to him.

"Enough of the talking and more with the presents!" Emmett always got excited when Harry had a birthday and today was no exception. "Open mine first little man." He slid the brightly colored package across the table with just enough force to get it to where it was going.

Rosalie smacked Emmett on the shoulder as she took the seat right next to him. "Let them talk its not everyday one of their kids turns anything under seventeen." She pointed out the youngest _age_ of the Cullen _teenagers. _

Harry sat down at the head of the table, which was tradition, and ripped the bright blue paper off Emmett's gift. "No way!" He gave his brother a large smile as he ran his hands over the laptop box. "This is so cool! Thanks Em!" He was itching to open the box but he carefully sat it aside and waited for the others to give their gifts.

Esme retrieved a small box off the counter and handed it to her youngest. "This is from me. I hope you like it."

As far as Harry was concerned his mother could have given him nothing but a tissue and he'd love it. Unlike with Emmetts gift he took his time unwrapping it. He eyed the red velvet box before snapping it open. Inside, nestled in white fabric, was a necklace. Confused he looked to his mother to explain.

"It's a family necklace." Esme carefully removed it from the box and leaned down to show her son. "See." At the end of the thick heavy chain sat a pair of diamond studded dog tags. Turning them over in her hand she pointed out the names on the back. "Your fathers and mine are at the top and below them are yours and your brothers and sisters. This way we'll always be close to you no matter where you are."

Harry blinked away the tears that had welled up and slipped the necklace over his head. "Thanks." He hugged his mother tightly.

Esme returned the hug then released him so that he could open his other gifts.

From Edwards he received a box full of music and a promise of piano lessons. Rosalie bought him a gift certificate for a whole new wardrobe since his was so last year and it was irritating her. Jasper, it was hard to dislike the soft spoken, kind hearted Texan once you got to know him, got him a brand new baseball bat and glove; it was the game that they bonded over and managed to start a budding friendship. Alice gave him a thumb ring that made the room go quiet for a couple of seconds. And his dad gave him the keys to a brand new dirt bike much to his mothers chagrin. All in all Harry couldn't say he had a better birthday. "Thanks guys." He gave each of his siblings a hug and then his parents then sat down to play with his new laptop.

Alice sat down in the chair vacated by Edward, who went out hunting with Jasper and Emmett, so that she could help Harry with the laptop. She twisted her own thumb ring, identical to Harry's, as she explained how the new operating system worked.

Carlisle watched from the kitchen as his two youngest laughed and joked. Alice and Harry were a mystery sometimes well all the time really. Since the day the green eyed little boy came to live with them he shared an intense bond with his pixie-faced sister. It was neither encouraged or discouraged but both he and Esme were aware of it. And standing here now he knew that Alice was aware of it as well if her gift meant anything. Harry on the other hand was still a boy and still ignorant to the ways of the world especially the vampire one. But sometimes he caught his son looking at Alice with a look that made him stop and wonder and then it would pass and Harry would be Harry once again. He was pulled from his thoughts when a sound at the kitchen window caught his attention but Esme beat him to it.

"Did someone order take out?" Esme joked as she opened the window and an owl flew in landing in the middle of the dining room table almost knocking Harry's laptop to the floor.

Harry eyed the owl warily as it held out its leg to him so he could take the envelope tied there. He did so and turned it around in his hands. "What is this?" He asked his parents who had joined him and Alice once again. "Is this a joke?" It had to be.

"I'm not sure." Hesitantly Carlisle took the envelope from his sons hand and examined it. He had seen one similar to this, only briefly, while they lived in England. It had belonged to a nurses daughter who had brought it by the hospital to show her mother. Both acted the same way Harry did wondering who would pull such a joke. He handed it back.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" Harry questioned with a snort. "Hogwash is more like it." He took it back and tilted his head to the side. "Harry Potter-Cullen?" He read aloud the name on the front. "Potter? You think that was my name before?"

Esme didn't like it one bit. "Its possible I suppose. The police never did find any family reporting a missing child. Its one of the reasons the adoption happened so quickly. But why now? We haven't lived overseas in ten years."

Turning Harry handed the envelope to Alice. "Can you get anything Ali?" He trusted Alice's visions.

Taking a deep, unneeded, breath Alice took the envelope and began searching her visions for context. It didn't take long and what she saw scared her more than she ever thought imaginable. "Its from a school." She whispered as several different visions played out in her mind. "Its far away, hidden, secret. They don't know Harry is here, they assume he's with family, family that didn't want him, that left him. They expect many things from him. Many sacrifices. Too many. I see nothing but danger for Harry." She laid the envelope onto the table not wanting to see anymore.

Harry eyed the discarded envelope as if it were poisonous. The owl was still sitting on the table, waiting for his reply no doubt. He picked it up and tied it back to its leg. "Take this back. I don't want it. I won't be going" He didn't even flinch when the bird took flight.

"Whoever they are have some nerve." Rosalie said, she had returned to the room just in time to hear Alice's visions, as she closed the kitchen window and locked it just to be sure. She sat down on the other side of Harry and placed her hand on his arm. "You belong here little snake." She reverted to her old nickname for him when she knew he was hurting or upset.

Carlisle surveyed his family. "We'll pack as soon as the boys get back and move in the morning. I don't want to take any chances." He placed his hand on his sons shoulder. "Everything will be okay Harry." Then he steered Esme to the stairs so they could start gathering their belongings.

"Its not fair." Harry whispered to Rosalie and Alice. "Why did that stupid bird have to ruin my birthday?" They weren't even sure when his birthday was they just celebrated it on March 15th. He let the tears fall when both his sisters wrapped him in a tight hug.

No it wasn't fair.

* * *

**Authors Note**

****This chapter just flowed dunno why. It was easy to write unlike the last. So tell me what you think. Like it? Hate it? Want a cookie?


	5. Chapter 5

Harry tossed the baseball in the air and caught it then repeated. He had the whole house to himself since his family was out hunting and he could confidently say that he was bored. With a sigh he tossed it in the air again but didn't catch it instead letting it land on the bed beside where he was laying. Rolling over he absentmindly fiddled with the keys of his discarded laptop. He had homework but wasn't in any mood to work on it; he had the weekend to finish it anyways. A noise downstairs caught his attention and he held his breath to listen. It wasn't his family, that much he was sure of, they weren't due back until tomorrow night. So who was it then? An intruder? Rolling out of bed he grabbed his baseball bat out of the corner and headed into the hall. Pausing he could just barely make out voices but he couldn't hear what they were saying. Quietly he made his way down the stairs and first checked the kitchen not seeing anyone he turned only to run smack-dab into something very warm and very alive. "Ompf!" He quickly took a step back and placed the bat between him and the intruder. "Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" He demanded as menacing as he could be.

"Ah! Harry Potter I presume?" The elderly man dressed in blue and silver pajamas questioned jovially.

"You presume wrong." Harry bit out and swallowed hard. "Breaking and entering is illegal sir and if you don't want arrested I suggest you leave." He hadn't even heard the other one until he had something hard pressed into his neck from behind.

"Are you certain Headmaster?" The greasy haired man asked as he moved around the boy to stand beside his companion.

The old man smiled serenely. "I am rarely wrong Severus and certainly not about this." He motioned towards Harry. "I would bet my magic that that is Harry Potter."

Harry frowned and took a step backward only to be stopped when the men pressed the…stick…. harder into his neck. "And I am telling you that you are mistaken. My name is Harold Carlisle Cullen and I was named for my father and my grandfather on my mothers side." It was a well practiced story. "Not that it is of any business of yours."

Severus sneered at the boy. "He certainly doesn't look like Potter but the eyes…." He leaned closer. "He has Lily's eyes." He whispered as he lowered the stick and returned it to wherever it was before.

Tightening his hold on the bat Harry took another step backward trying to put distance between him and the other two. This had to have something to do with the letter he got oh so long ago because it was addressed to Potter as well. "Who are you?"

"Ah a very good question indeed! I am Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and this is Professor Severus Snape." The old man introduced as his eyes twinkled behind his half-moon shaped glasses.

Harry blinked having no idea who they were regardless of him now knowing their names. "Why have you broken into my house?"

Dumbledore sighed. "We've come for you Harry. It's time you come home."

"You're crazy!" Harry was beginning to panic now. Did they intend to kidnap him? "I belong here with my family."

"They aren't your family Harry. They took you from your proper family many years ago." Dumbledore explained patiently.

Harry gritted his teeth. "Liar!" He grunted as his back hit the wall. "This is where I belong."

"If your family loves you so much then where are they? Who leaves a child home alone?" Severus asked silkily after taking a quick jaunt through the boys mind or what he could of it.

"I'm not a baby!" Harry snapped as his grip became painful on the bat. "Where my family is doesn't concern you. I can look after myself while they are gone."

Dumbledore frowned. "No you aren't a baby but you are still only a fourteen year old boy. You shouldn't be left alone this fair from civilization." It didn't sit well with him that the large house sat in the middle of a forest with no neighbors for miles and miles. "Its very irresponsible of them."

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Who are you to judge my family? Have you ever met them? Or me for that matter? I don't even have a freaking clue who you are and you presume to judge me?" He let out a bitter little chuckle. "You are wrong to assume that I am unprotected here. Oh so very wrong." His eyes darted passed the two strangers and his lips twisted up into a smirk. "I like for you to meet my brother Edward. Ed these people were just telling me what bad parents we have."

"Really?" Edward tilted his head to the side sizing up the strangers. According to the vision Alice had these two wanted Harry. Bad enough they were willing to do anything to get him.

"I was just telling young Harry that he belongs in England. At Hogwarts. His name has been on the list since the day he was born." Dumbledore tried to appeal to the young mans sense of responsibility.

Edward snorted. "So this is about a letter my brother sent back when he was eleven?"

Severus didn't like this young man. His body language screamed arrogance and entitlement. "He belongs with his own kind you silly boy. What can you possibly offer him here?"

"His own kind?" Edward actually laughed at that. "He is with his own kind. And I suggest you leave before our parents arrive and things get messy….for you." He threatened.

"Family." Harry spoke up for the first time since Edward arrived. "They can offer me family while you can only offer me what? A place at a school I've never heard of? Information on parents I have no interest in hearing about? Well?"

Dumbledore didn't like how this meeting was going. It was suppose to be easy. "You must understand how important you are to our world Harry. You need to come back with us so you can learn control."

Harry stepped around the two men and stood beside his brother. "Control of what exactly? What kind of school is Hogwarts? For that matter how is _your_ world different from this one? I suggest you start with the answers because my family isn't going to be so….calm when they arrive." He reached over and patted Edward on the shoulder; they were about the same height now thanks to a late growth spurt. "Ed is the fastest that's why he got here before the others but they will join us soon enough."

"Haven't you ever wondered where you got it from?" Dumbledore asked truly curious.

"Got what from? What are you talking about?" Harry's head was beginning to hurt.

"Surely you've done things that were odd or unexplainable?" Severus asked with a raised eyebrow.

Harry's brows furrowed in confusion. "No." He shook his head when nothing came to mind. "Should I have?"

Dumbledore seemed to be at a loss and anyone that truly knew him would know that that wasn't a common occurrence. "Nothing at all? Nothing you would consider magic?"

"Magic?" Harry burst out laughing clutching his brothers arm to stay on his feet. He was laughing so hard his sides hurt. "I'm sorry I haven't pulled any rabbits out of my hat lately." He managed to choke out. Magic, honestly. He only ever saw a magic show once and it didn't interest him in the least. Actually the man claiming to be a magician was nothing short of horrible.

"I don't know what to make of this." Dumbledore ignored the insane laughter coming from the boy that was suppose to be the savior of their world.

Severus was also contemplating what the boy had said. "Is it possible the boy is a squib? Potter came from an old magical family but Lily was muggleborn." He reminded the older wizard.

Dumbledore's twinkle faded ever so slightly as he considered the suggestion. "He would not have received a letter if that were the case." It would appear they had a mystery on their hands. So caught up in his own thoughts he never noticed when the other Cullen's arrived. Never noticed, that is, until a blur wrapped itself around Harry.

Harry left go of Edward's arm, dropped the bat, and wrapped both of them around Alice. "Ali!" He was thrilled to see her. "Took you guys long enough."

Blinking Severus took a step back when a couple appeared behind the three children. They were better than average looking and possibly just barely skimming middle age. But something about them screamed danger. Of course it could be the fact that they came home to intruders in their home intend upon kidnapping their youngest son.

"We had to wait for Emmett." Alice explained as she tightened her grip on Harry and gave the two strange men a scathing glare. "You have no claim on him." She hissed, yes hissed, at them.

"I'm afraid my dear that we have more claim on him that you do." Dumbledore told her. "You see I knew his parents and am well aware what their final wishes were."

Esme stepped up and placed her hand on Harry's shoulder just to confirm that he was okay. "So his biological parents are no longer with us?" At least they knew now for sure. "We are his parents legally." She explained like the man was a child and didn't look to be a thousand years ago. "You, sir, are a stranger who broke into our house wishing to take our son. I think our claim will stand up in court better than yours." She reached over and ran her hand down her hands arm. "Please call the police then I want you to give Harry a complete check up to make sure they didn't hurt him."

Carlisle nodded once, stiffly, before stepped back to place the call. The Cullens were well liked in their small community and as it happened the Sherriff was a friend of sorts. Once the call had been placed he stepped back up to his family. "Harry is ours. I'm sorry if this isn't the life you had planned for him. Fate, it would appear, had other plans."

Alice nodded in agreement as she unwrapped herself from around her Harry but kept hold of his hand. "You are not in Harry's future." She said with absolute certainty.

Dumbledore wasn't worried about the muggle police. "How fortunate that you have a seer in your family. Not many put much stock in what seers see."

"Alice has never been wrong." Harry was quick to defend.

"The future is always changing because the number of decisions one makes daily is staggering. But Harry's has always been fluid. Since the very first moment I held him in my arms I knew what his future would be. And I know its here with us." Alice explained as calmly as she could. "Always with us." She added in a whisper.

"Quite the fan base you have here Potter." Severus sneered. He might not look like James Potter but it didn't matter because he knew he was his son.

"Fan base? I think you mean family." Emmett said as he and Rosalie entered through a side door. "Police are almost here I can hear the sirens outside." He informed the tense room.

"Harry is our baby brother and we don't like it when he's in danger." Rosalie told them.

"Us Cullens are mighty protective of our own." Jasper added as he appeared from the kitchen having entered through that door. "And if Alice says he's where he belongs then its rightly so."

Severus hadn't even heard them coming. "Merlin how many of you are there?" He demanded to know as he felt their chances of success disappear.

"What loyalty." Dumbledore mumbled as he gave each Cullen a once over. "What odd colored eyes you and yours have Doctor Cullen." He nodded his head to Severus. "I will leave him here for the time being." He concluded then disappeared in a pop followed by Severus.

Harry seemed to deflate against Alice once the threat was gone. "Can't say there is ever a dull moment in this family." He mumbled tiredly.

Alice frowned. "They'll be back. Bumblebee doesn't like it that he can't have control of Harry. He has….plans. I don't like it."

Edward ran a hand through his hair. "I wasn't able to read them well. They had some sort of shield protecting themselves. But what I saw wasn't good. They expect Harry to kill the man that killed his parents. And not just them either. There are others. Many others. That expect the same thing. It was all jumbled but that much I could read clearly. And Alice is right. They'll be back."

"And we'll be ready." Carlisle promised as he gathered Harry in his arms and carried the exhausted boy upstairs so that he could check him out. "You are my son and nothing will ever change that." He told the sleeping boy once he was done with the exam. "Nothing." It was a vow. A promise that would never be broken for as long as he walked this earth.


	6. Chapter 5A

It was a couple months after Harry meet Dumbledore and Snape that he received a gift in the mail. The manila envelope had stamps of all different shapes and sizes. It was clear that the sender had no idea how the postal service worked. When he opened it a book fell out and onto his bed. It looked like an old book with its cover worn and its spine cracked. Upon closer inspection he discovered it was a text book for those just learning magic. Magic. He snorted as he flipped through the yellowed pages with little interest. Once the book had been inspected from cover to cover it was tucked away in his dresser, under his socks, and forgotten about. Forgotten until the family was out for a long weekend of hunting leaving to his own devices. Call it boredom or curiosity but he ended up pulling the book from its hiding place.

"I must be crazy." Harry mumbled as he sat down at the dining room table, book in front of him, and a scowl on his face. Briefly he blamed his parents for always encouraging his curiosity as to why he wanted to look at the book but dismissed it almost as soon as it entered his mind. This had nothing to do with his parents. Nothing at all. It was all him and he wasn't sure how he felt about that.

The thought of learning this magic stuff didn't appeal to him but if he knew it then he could help keep his family safe. He wouldn't be just the fragile human that everyone protected anymore. That appealed to him. He suspected that Dumbledore sent him the book to get him interested with the hope that he'd contact them for help. Well they were sadly mistaken if they thought he was going to have anything to do with them.

He studied the book all weekend long practicing the movements it showed with his hand since he didn't have something they called a wand. Dumbledore wouldn't have sent the book without a wand if it was really necessary would he? By the time the weekend was over he had managed to make a vase of his mothers float.

So he continued to study when his family was away until he had a handle on most of the book. Just six months after first opening it he could do all the spells except one; it dealt with creating fire. It frustrated him to the point of losing focus. And when he lost focus bad things happened. Like breaking a lamp, vase, and cup. Or things would start floating on their own. Lights would turn and off erratically.

After a while he decided it was safer for him to practice outside. Luckily for him a small shed, the previous owners used it to house their quads, dirtbikes, and snowmobiles, sat on the edge of their property behind the house; his own dirtbike was housed in the spacious garage with the families other toys. It was there he practiced and tried to master fire. And it was there he almost lost his life.

It was a cold January day and his family had been out hunting for two days. Harry was frustrated that no one took their phones with them, he usually had contact with at least one of them during their weekend hunts, but not this time. He was angry at them for not taking him into account. What if something happened and Alice missed it? What if he needed them? It was in this state he tried to practice the final spell in the book. And it was this combination of frustration and anger that lead to the shed catching on fire, trapping him inside, with no help for miles.

He didn't mean for it to happen. He'd been concentrating on the movements when a sound outside distracted him. He must have made a spark, at least, and the winter had been unusually dry, the shed was almost engulfed in a matter of a heartbeat.

The first thought that crossed his mind was panic. The shed wasn't very big to begin with and flames and smoke were blocking his only exit. Coughing he dropped to the dirt floor to try and escape the heat but it wasn't any better. He had one option and one option alone. Gritting his teeth he pulled the hood of his hoodie up and over his hair then took off running through the flames for the exit. But he couldn't breath easy once he reached fresh air because the leg of his pants had caught fire. The pain was unbearable as he tried to put it out.

He must have passed out from the lack of oxygen and the pain but he woke up in a hospital. His family had found him when they came home passed out, leg and hands burnt and bloody. He was in the hospital for what felt like forever as specialist after specialist preformed skin grafts and plastic surgery to try and, at least, make his hands look normal again. It took months of pain and agony but when they finished the only reminder of the accident was his scarred leg. His hands had handled the grafts better and the scars faded to light pink blemishes on his palms and fingers. Harry was just thankful to be alive.

His first night home from the hospital he made a silent promise to himself as he flexed the tight skin of his newly healed hands. He was never going near magic again for as long as he lived. It was after that he started to burn the gifts, trinkets, and pictures that Dumbledore insisted upon sending him. To him it was poetic justice that the magic items meet the fate that he so slimly escaped.

* * *

**Authors Note**

****Keep an eye out for added chapters that fall between the already written ones. They won't be posted regularly just when an idea hits. And as always reviews make me want to update more!


	7. Chapter 6

"Forks? Really?" Harry grumbled under his breath as they passed the town sign. "Did we pass Spoons and Knives and I not notice?" It wasn't the moving that had Harry in a bad mood, he was used to it, it was the fact that this town was smaller than any other towns they had lived in including those in Alaska.

Alice chuckled and gave Harry's hand a squeeze. "You're just grumpy that you had to leave behind all your admirers." She teased.

Harry snorted. "Like any of them could ever hold a candle to you." He leaned over and gave her a quick peck before settling back in his seat to brood some more.

"I see your brothers have been teaching you how to flatter a girl." Esme chimed from the front seat as she caught her sons gaze in the rear view mirror.

"More like he's teaching them dear." Carlisle added coming to his youngest rescue.

Blushing Harry looked away from his mothers knowing eyes and focused on the passing scenery. "Does it rain here a lot?" He questioned when the silence became unbearable.

"Yes that's why its perfect for us!" Alice said with a wide infectious smile.

Harry felt the corners of his mouth twitch. It was always so hard to be broody when Alice was around. Her bubbly personally was just so damn contagious. "And who all is starting freshman year with me?"

Esme was good at reading her son and right now he sounded anxious. "Alice, Edward, and Jasper have all volunteered to start with you. Emmett and Rosalie are entering as sophomores." She told him what had been decided the night before while he slept.

"It still amazes me that you guys can pull off so many different ages." Harry shook his head. "But why would you want to be freshmen? I have to be one or I wouldn't."

Alice squeezed his hand again. "Because you're a freshman silly." She said it like it was the most logical answer in the world. "We've never been the same age before so we thought it'd be fun."

Harry blinked. "I'm not three. This isn't my first time at a new school." He pointed out. "I think I can manage ninth grade all by my lonesome." He really did hate it when his family treated him like a kid. He was just shy of sixteen and in his mind far from being a kid. One tended to grow up fast when they were raised by a family of vampires.

Carlisle sighed. "Nobody thinks you're a little kid Harry." He began. "Is it wrong that your brothers and sisters want to experience this with you?"

"I guess not." Harry answered after a moment of contemplation. "I can just see Em hovering around me growling at anyone that comes close." He chuckled. "That is if he can keep his hands off Rose long enough."

"Do you think Bumblebee will find us this time?" Alice asked out of the blue with a frown on her face. The old Headmaster had started sending things to Harry after their brief meeting two years ago. They seemed to come on his birthday, holidays, or randomly.

"He does seem to have an unnatural attachment to Harry doesn't he?" Esme pondered aloud. As a concerned mother it was borderline creepy. "Have you gotten anything from him for your birthday?" His sixteenth birthday was just days away which meant a present should be arriving, magically, any day now if not already. Her son had taken to hiding the gifts, tokens of a secret world if you would, or even burning them before anyone else got a chance to see.

Harry ran his free hand through his shaggy black hair; he was due for a haircut before school started. "No. I haven't gotten anything from him since Christmas." He brows furrowed together. "I really wish he'd stop sending me pictures of strangers."

"Perhaps he thinks you'll eventually want to know where you come from and he's doing you a favor by providing the information." Carlisle was always an optimist.

"What does it matter? I'm almost an adult and its not like I don't already have a family. Why would I care about people I knew for what fifteen months? People I have no memory whatsoever of?" Harry argued. "I don't think he's doing it as a favor. I think he's trying to guilt me into contacting him for more information and from there he can suck me into a world I do not wish to lay claim to. I have no desire to learn how to pull a rabbit out of a hat or make birds disappear." This was a passionate subject for him. One he felt strongly about. "If he sends anything else I'm just going to burn it. No need to actually look at it before I burn it." And that was the end of that subject….for now.

Alice snuggled into Harry's side glad that they had decided to ride with their parents instead of their siblings. "Forks is going to be fun Harry. You'll see." She whispered.

Harry snorted. "Yeah that's what you said about Middle-of-Nowheresville we were at last time. Most fun I had was some unknown rash that seemed to be alive, I named it Ramón by the way, and content on living on my back for the rest of forever."

Esme frowned as she looked over her shoulder at the kids. "Ramón? Really? Didn't you used to have a stuffed polar bear named Ramón?" Humor danced in her golden eyes.

Carlisle chuckled. "I believe it was a stuffed Walrus dear. The polar bear met with an untimely demise if you'll remember?"

"Ah that's right. How he ever got into the microwave is still a mystery." It was Esme's turn to laugh.

"I was six and he wasn't a very nice polar bear." Harry defended himself. What could he say except he had an eccentric childhood. He frowned as they drove through town. It didn't look promising at all.

* * *

**Authors Note**

****This isn't the chapter I wanted to write, it's really just filler, but its all I could manage to get out. My muse seems to have taken a three week cruise around the world thus leaving me high and dry. So until my muse gets back from his inconvenient vacation I'm stuck writing filler. So please just hang in there because it'll get written even if I have to charter a boat and hunt down that good for nothing sack of...anyways...reviews are always welcome.


	8. Chapter 7

The Cullens arrival in Forks wasn't met with much fanfare. The town was curious, of course, but most were too polite or too cautious to actually approach the newcomers. The first to actually show interest was the Chief of Police oddly enough. Perhaps he was just trying to prepare himself for the influx of six new teenagers into his relatively quiet town. Or maybe he was just a nice guy trying to offer a little bit of friendship to the new Doctor and his family.

Harry's birthday came and went. True to his word he burned the single envelope, no pictures or trinkets this time, that had arrived from Dumbledore without so much as opening it. He didn't even think about it again.

The family slowly acclimated themselves to their new surroundings. The forest surrounding their isolated home was teaming with wildlife; big and small. So there was no issue about keeping seven mouths fed. A small, locally run, grocery store in town also meant that Harry wouldn't starve anytime soon regardless of what he said.

School arrived quickly, too quickly in Harry's opinion, and soon the Cullen children were meeting and getting to know the under eighteen population of Forks. The youth of Forks didn't seem to have their parents caution when it came to the Cullens. And soon everyone of Carlisle and Esme's children had their own group of admirers. All the boys were either smitten or hopelessly in love with Rosalie and Alice. And the girls seemed to drool whenever Emmett, Jasper, Edward, and even little Harry entered the room. The admiration got to the point that everyone but Harry withdrew into their own little group. They left their brother to handle the masses but it didn't seem like he minded much.

While his siblings were quickly becoming antisocial Harry wasn't. He even made friends with a handful of the kids down on the Reservation much to the chagrin of his brothers and sisters. And once he joined the swim team his popularity seemed to grow but so did his unease. He knew how he was suppose to act so that uncomfortable questions weren't asked but sometimes he just wanted to be himself. Maybe sit with his family at lunch instead of the throng of kids that vied for his attention. And some days were harder than others like when he'd catch Emmett out of the corner of his eye motioning with his hands, telling a story, a story that caused his family to smile. He even felt like he was losing touch with Alice and her spending more and more time with Jasper wasn't sitting well with him. Freshmen and Sophomore year passed in a flash of homework, dances, and awkward encounters.

Just when he thought he was going to exploded into a puddle of youthful anger and angst something happened to turn everyone's attention from him. Chief Swan's daughter, Isabella, came to live with him. And Harry could breath easily once more.

* * *

It was a couple of months into Junior year that _she_ appeared. Harry first met her at lunch when she was forced to sit at his table by Eric.

"Who're they?" Isabella _Bella_ Swan asked her new friends as she caught sight of the most beautiful people she had ever seen entering the cafeteria.

Jessica lowered her voice. "That's Doctor and Mrs. Cullens adopted kids. Well all except Harry."

Angela chimed in as they passed the table. "The big guy and the blonde are Emmett and Rosalie. Um the little black haired girl and the blonde guy that looks like he's in pain are Alice and Jasper. And that's Harry." She waved to her friend who was following behind his family with a tray full of food.

"Yeah their kinda a creepy family." Jessica continued on when Harry didn't sit down right away. "Rumor is Harry is the Cullens bio kid but the creepy part is their like all together. Like together together."

"Their not related Jess." Angela reminded her. "Emmett and Rosalie are a couple and have been since they moved here a couple years ago. Harry and Alice are a couple or were a couple." She frowned. "I dunno about them really. Alice used to spend all her time with Harry but now her and Jasper are like never apart."

Bella was careful not to stare but the last person in the door caught her full attention. "And him?"

Jessica seemed to get a dreamy look on her face when she looked over her shoulder. "That's Edward Cullen. But don't waste your time there he doesn't have time for any of us." She tried to feigned disinterest but failed miserably.

Angela gave her friend a sympathetic look then nodded in agreement. "None of the Cullens really give any of us the time of day except for Harry." She smiled when said person finally sat down at the table. "Hungry?" She asked seeing how full his tray was.

"Starved!" Harry took a big bite of his sandwich and blinked when he noticed the new girl. Wiping his hands down his jeans he offered his hand. "I'm Harry and you're Isabella right?"

"Er, yeah, but just Bella please. Isabella makes me feel old." Bella shook the hand then blushed.

The girls went back to their conversation which now included Eric, Tyler, and Mike.

Harry chuckled as he took another bite. "Believe me I know how you feel." Seeing her confused look her hurried to explain. "Harold…that's my given name but nobody calls me that except my parents and only if I'm in trouble." He took a sip from his milk box. "So what class do you have next?"

Bella chewed on her lip as she tried to recall her schedule. "Science I think."

"Cool I'll walk with you if you'd like?" Harry offered. "Me and my brother both have it but Ed only shows up when he feels like it." He motioned over his shoulder towards the table his siblings claimed as their own and then rolled his eyes.

"Doesn't he get in trouble for that?" Bella asked curious as to how things worked here compared to Arizona.

Harry shrugged and finished his sandwich then moved on to attack his cookies. "Not really. Ed's really smart so he passes the tests regardless if he was there for the material or not." He shoved a cookie into his mouth and chewed. "Aren't you going to eat?" He noticed that she didn't have a tray.

Bella shook her head. "Nerves." She explained. "Plus I'm a vegetarian so I don't know what I _can_ eat." She noticed the smile on his face. "What?"

"I'm Veg too!" Harry exclaimed in delight. "They have a wide selection to choose from. They didn't when we moved here but my mom made a fuss about my special diet and dad donated some money and here we are." His smile widened. "Small world huh?"

"Yeah." Bella felt herself smiling and for the first time since arriving, not counting Jacob, she felt like she had a friend.

Harry finished off his lunch in silence then motioned for Bella to follow him. "So this is our marvelous science wing." He made air quotes as they entered the room. "Well you can sit with me if you'd like? Or Ed doesn't have a partner." He motioned towards a table off the side and in the middle of its row. He took a seat at the table right beside it and pulled out his science book.

Bella considered her options. She could sit with the hot Cullen that her heart race when she looked at him or the cute Cullen that had been extremely nice to her. "I think I'll sit with you."

It was that moment that a friendship was born between Harry and Bella that would last a lifetime and beyond.


	9. PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT!

Okay I know this isn't a chapter and I apologize for that. But I have a horrible case of writers block. I mean its driving me crazy! I'll have a chapter planned out in my head but then when I sit down to write it BAM! it disappears and I'm left staring at a blank screen wondering WTF was I doing again? See CRAZY!

Think of this as a plea for help! I seriously need a Beta! And possible a co-author! Maybe? So if anyone is interested in either job let me know and I'll go from there. Otherwise this story isn't going anywhere anytime soon. :(


End file.
